Greyworth Ciel Mais
Greyworth Ciel Mais is a woman known for her epithet as the «Dusk Witch». She is currently the director and principal of the Areishia Spirit Academy and a former member of the «Numbers». She is also an old acquaintance of Kamito. Appearance She has an appearance of a bewitching and overall intimidating woman with a carnivorous vibe and aura about her. She also has a curvaceous and buxom body perceiving it as a voluptuous stature. She possess an ash-blonde hair extending up to her hips and also possesses an grey-colored eyes with a monocle on her left eye. Personality Kamito comments that Greyworth is the kind of person who will never tell a lie, but she will also never tell the entire truth either. This makes her a tricky person to read. Like Restia, she is somewhat of a tease towards Kamito, however, unlike Restia, who does it because of genuine feelings and a longing towards him, Greyworth simply loves to see his reaction. She took this so far as to make a half joking proposition to him after losing her powers, noting she "no longer needed to keep her purity". She appears to care quite a bit for others, such as when she defended Claire and when she took Kamito in, note that this is after the latter tried to kill her. Her training methods are noted to be extremely harsh, and Kamito, who already had some dislike of her in the first place, recalls them as being the main reason he does not like her company very much now. On that note she appears to have something of a soft spot for Kamito, and knows much of the circumstances which plagued his early life better than most. Superbly confident, she's been rendered utterly silent only once when Kamito, in a state of amnesia, noted how he couldn't believe someone would insult someone as beautiful as she is when she told him he would always call her a witch or a hag before. She takes her duties reasonably enough as director, and will act to deal with problems which are occurring in her academy, however she has only acted directly once, and that was when one of her own former students was giving out illegal cursed powers to the schools students. Background She won the Blade Dance 23 years prior to the beginning of the story with her demon spirit, Void (Greyworth herself also called it Earl). She wished for immortality and later, at age 17, became number one of the twelve Knight Generals of the empire. After retiring from the Numbers, she became the principal and school director of the Areishia Spirit Academy. 4 years prior to the story when she was around age 36, after Rubia Elstein became the «Calamity Queen» and Duke and Lady Elstein were sentenced to Balas Prison, she took Claire Elstein under her supervision. Sometime around that time, after returning from the palace, she was assaulted at her courtyard by a child assassin. She was able to stop the assassin's twin swords with a thick book she had and fought back with her elemental waffe and was able to take out the cloth covering the assassin's face. When she commented that the assassin was a cute girl, he told her that he wasn't a girl and attacked Greyworth. As he lunged toward her throat, Greyworth struck him in the abdomen with Absolute Blade Arts, First Form - Purple Lightning; she took an interest in him. She then took him into her home to heal him, after binding him she found that he had a princess maiden's deposition to sympathize with spirits -a male elementalist- and had in his possession a legendary-class demonic accessory «Sulaiman's Ring». When the boy awoke, she told him what she had done to him and wonders if he is the second coming of the demon king. The boy wondered what she would do to him but she only asked for his age. He tells her that he was 13. She then asked him to be hers but he refused until she offered to help him release the spirit in the ring. By the next day she had Kamito, the boy, act as her maid to do housework and to hide the fact that he was a male elementalist. Kamito asked her if she really could free Restia and Greyworth told him she might be able to if she could find the «Key of Sulaiman» in the Elstein family's «Sealed Library». As she guided Kamito through the mansion two assassins came for Greyworth but were dispatched by Kamito. When Kamito asked about what happened, she admitted there were many groups who hate her both outside and in the empire and assassins occur regularly; she tells him that taking them on is also part of his job. She then notes Kamito's genuine assassination techniques and that it isn't suited for blade dancing. She then asked him if he ever wish that he ever wanted to become strong and after thinking for a bit he tells that he never thought of wanting to become strong. She then tells him that he might be the single strongest master assassin but it was an empty strength; Kamito then tells her that he never wanted to be strong. Hearing that from him, she began to plan to help him understand the strength of wanting to protect. Over the next few days she would often give Kamito orders such as heating the bath, gardening and cooking; this was all to teach him new things. She also sometimes tease him such as telling him to wash her and have him as her partner for the night. One day she tells Kamito that she would be visiting the palace because she was summoned by the emperor to speak about the Instructional School. She discussed with him the origins of when it was founded by nobles in the empire and that control eventually move to the «Demon King Religious Clique» from the Alphas Theocracy that was backing them. She then asked Kamito if the latter ones were the ones that scouted him but Kamito notes that he doesn't know because he was a tool that embodied their will and nothing more. After hearing this she decided that drastic measures need to be taken. She then added to the list of chores that Kamito was to do that he also clean her study which she usually not get cleaned. Later, after she left the mansion, as Kamito was in the study and discovered that Greyworth had a copy of the «Key of Sulaiman», Greyworth had reverted back to her younger form and wore a disguise to pose as an elementalist assassin who was after the destruction of the book. She pushed Kamito to the limit, the cloth that covered her mouth was cut by Kamito's sword made of divine power exposing her face. She praised Kamito's ability of making a blade with divine power other than using spirit magic. Chronology Areishia Academy Arc The Sword, The Academy and The Hell Cat Girl She summoned Kamito to Areishia Spirit Academy and arranged all for his appearance as a transferred student. She told him about Restia and the other Ren Ashbell, forcing him to participate in the Blade Dance that will be celebrated two months later. The Lost Queen When Fianna transferred and Kamito's team was not doing well, she gave them a quest that would improve their ranking. She further introduced them and told them that they need to be within the third place in the school ranking so they can participate in the Blade Dance. Pledge of the Wind Sometime after the arrest of Jio Inzagi, she watches as Kamito was launched out of his room, noting that he doesn't change. She then talked with Freya Grandol about the Corpse Federation sneaking in Academy Town and that Velsaria Eva Fahrengart had also returned. Blade Dance Arc Spirit War Greyworth appears on volume 15 with her appearance changed back to her in her prime as a princess maiden, with a new contracted spirit, being controlled by Millennia Sanctus. She is forced to fight Kamito and Leonora at the Imperial Capital, then is sent to kill the Dragon King Bahamut, once again crossing blades with Kamito there. Abilities Her full abilities are currently unknown, but it is clear that she is a very powerful individual from her experiences of being a member of the Ordesia Empire's Numbers and being called the strongest Elementalist of her time, as well as a Blade dance winner. She backs almost all of this up by training Kamito, who mind you was an already very capable fighter in his own right, to become the strongest Blade Dancer of his generation, Ren Ashbell. After teaching Kamito the "Last Strike" she lost her powers due to a cursed enchantment placed upon her body during the war years prior. Another notable ability is her ability to control her physical age via an unknown means she gain from. This allow her to fight in her prime condition within limited period. According to Millennia Sanctus, this ability came with a heavy prize that she despised her for that. Somehow, Millennia manage to control her mind and age albeit in an unstable condition. Kamito recognize the manipulated witch would have defeated him and Leonora Lancaster, both consider mightiest Elementalists at their time. 'Blade Dancing' *'«Sword Break» '''an unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust to a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike being stopped in mid-motion forcefully. "The technique of the knight without a sword." ~ Greyworth. *'«Absolute Blade Arts»': She was skilled in this art and was the one who taught Kamito. **'Absolute Blade Arts - First Form, Purple Lightning:'' A sword technique, typically a thrust with lightning speed, which induces explosive power in a specific direction, the resulting force is capable of inflicting massive damage upon solid targets. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Second Form, Meteor: 'A sword technique derived from Purple Lightning, It boasts of the greatest power even among the other Absolute Blade Arts techniques. It's a sword strike that is unleashed while concentrating divine power downward. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Final Form, Last Strike:'' ''A technique whereby the elementalist absorbs all divine power in the attacks used against him or her and sends it back in one final, powerful strike. The technique is quite hard to pull off, as failing at any point can cause the user to take damage from the enemy's attack. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Alternate form - Ice Storm Rakshasa: A technique where an elementalist swings their blade downwards, as though trying to dig up the ground. Then instantly, the ground gets covered by vines of ice with countless sharp thorns to pierce their opponents. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Mist Form, Water Reflection Mirror: 'An evasive technique using divine power to create an afterimage that fools the opponent. **'Absolute Blade Arts - Flash Form, Death Butterfly Flash Dance: 'this sword technique is a counterattack unleashed at godlike speed. 'Spirit Magic *'Annihilation Magic': She was able to use magic that destroys. **She can also make swords, in a similar vein as Weapon Works, infused with the above magic. *'Binding Magic :' She is able to bind people. ** She bound Kamito Kazehaya in the past. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Numbers